Presentation of a web page relies on supplementation by a browser kernel and data transmission. When presenting an original web page, a browser sometimes needs to display the web page by supplementing the web page with some other data information such as prompt information. The prompt information may be common informative or may be advertising information or the like.
Currently, a common implementation includes after obtaining original web page data, inserting prompt information into the original web page data, and then performing display of the webpage with the inserted information by using a browser.
In the foregoing solution, because the original web page data need to be modified, but data of many web page may be protected from being modified, display of supplemental information may fail.